Twenty Boy Summer
by ER Jenn
Summary: They were supposed to tell her. He didn't make it. Now how was she supposed to tell her best friend that she went out with her brother in his final days? Percabeth in the end, but includes Annabeth/OC. If you love Percabeth, trust me it will be in there.
1. Prolouge

**AN: So, new story! (: I read Twenty Boy Summer (amazing book!) and it inspired me to write this!**

**Summary: They were called lucky. Lucky to be alive. Annabeth didn't think so. They were supposed to tell her before the trip. He didn't make it that far. Now, as they go on the Absolute Best Summer Ever (a.k.a. ABSE), she may finally have to tell her best friend that she was dating her dead brother.**

* * *

It was a year and a month ago today. Actually, in an hour and 20 minutes it would be exactly a year and one month. A year and one month ago when horror struck. A year and a month ago when her world turned upside down.

A year and two months ago, everything was absolutely perfect.

It all started on her birthday.

She was at her best friend's house. The two families were basically blood related.

Her best friend, Anna, and her brother, Matt, were practically raised with Annabeth since they were babies.

She referred to their parents as 'Aunt' and 'Uncle' and the same went for them.

They were inseparable.

So here they were in Aunt Rachel and Uncle Ben's yard, hanging out while her dad failed at getting the bonfire started.

They came out with a cake that was decorated all Hawaiian like. She felt a tap on her shoulder and found a handful of cake being thrown at her face.

She wiped her eyes and found Matt with a smug look tugging on his beautiful face.

Annabeth would never admit this, but she had loved him since the fifth grade.

"You're dead, Matthew!" she screamed, throwing a huge wad of cake at him.

The rest of the night proceeded like this, with the rest of their family laughing in the background. By the end of the night the cake was a huge miss happen.

They were told to go in the house and clean up.

They were by the sink just cleaning up when Matt asked her what she wished for her birthday.

She told him to buzz off because telling the wish would spoil it.

He smiled and said he had an idea of what her wish was, then did something that changed her life.

He kissed her.

They decided then that they weren't going to tell anyone until Matt told Anna on their vacation, which was a few weeks away.

They went outside so the others wouldn't grow suspicious.

The rest of the night they tried to act normal, sneaking a few winks here and there when no one was looking.

They fooled their own families.

As the night ended, they met each other outside of her house.

That night turned into all nighters with him every week, then to ditching Anna every once in a while for little bits, just saying they got lost.

Then they went out for ice cream.

Matt was driving, Annabeth in the passenger side, and Anna in the back.

They were rocking out to their favorite song, _Don't Stop Believing._

Matt put his hand on Annabeth's leg. Winking at her from the side.

She couldn't help but think how awesome her life was, and that she never wanted this moment to end.

Then there was a crash.

* * *

When Annabeth woke up to a white light. The nurses immediately ran to her side, asking her questions of her condition and how she was feeling. Her parents were gripping both her hands and crying.

Then Anna and her parents walked in.

All their eyes were puffy. Anna had a cast on her right arm and a huge cut on her eyebrow. She figured then that Anna will never have half her eyebrow again with that big of a scar.

"Where's Matt?" she asked, when she finally found her voice.

Aunt Rachel and Uncle Ben broke down into tears. Anna left the room.

"No," Annabeth whispered.

The nurse then said,

"You girls are so lucky to be alive."

* * *

**AN: What do you think? It will eventually be Percabeth, but it will have a little Annabeth/OC, but I still seriously love this story even if it isn't all Percabeth.**

**I highly recommend that you read Twenty Boy Summer. It changes lives I tell you!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

"Annabethhh!" Anna whined for the umpteenth time. "Will you puh-lease let me do your hair! I saw this one really cute style in _Seventeen_-"

"Anna!" I cut her off. "I'm perfectly fine! I don't need a makeover! It's just California! There's hotter girls there anyways."

"But Annabeth! You're curly hair would look so perfect with it and-"

"Anna!" I snapped.

"Okay, fine!" she said, throwing her hands up in surrender.

Anna and I just graduated, and we were spending our last summer together before I went off to New York and she was off to Phoenix. We were going to her vacation house in San Fran. It used to be a tradition for her family, but they skipped last year due to Matt's death and this year was going to be different with me going. It took Anna awhile to accept me going, but her parents thought it would be best for everyone. Anna finally agreed and hasn't stopped talking about our A.B.S.E. - Absolute Best Summer Ever.

Anna still doesn't know about Matt and I, and I plan to keep it that way.

"Annabeth, we have to go shopping! We need some new swimsuits and your clothes are way too old fashioned! I'm surprised you made it through High School without getting bullied like you should have with those awful rags!"

"Love you, too, Anna," I muttered under my breath.

"You know it's true!" she snapped. I turned back to the current People magazine that I was reading in response.

"Anyways," Anna continued, "I was thinking about going to MOA if that was okay with you. You can drive, since I refuse to park in that horrid parking lot. So, I was thinking once we get there we could hit Wet Seal first, then maybe go to Victoria's Secret? I need a new bra and some more yogas."

I laughed at her. She had more than enough yogas. She practically had every single pair of yoga pants ever made in that store.

Anna frowned at me. "Oh, shut up. Just because I have more sexy Pink pants than you do, doesn't mean you need to hate," she said.

"Okay," I said while giving her a smirk. "Whatever you say."

Anna rolled her eyes at me.

"I was thinking we could leave around noon, so we get there by one, plus one hour in the parking lot. We could be out of there by nine, maybe. Depends on how many people and how long we shop. We could grab some Caribou, since I really want a Snowdrift. So that would add another half hour which would put us at about five. Then we need another ten or twenty minutes for restrooms, and we could go and eat at that asian place we really liked. Then-" I said while thinking out loud like I always do, but then of course Anna had to rudely interupt my planning.

"Hun, shut up. Take a deep breath and channel your inner goddess," Anna said while inhaling and closing her eyes, while sitting in a yoga position. Anna goes through a whole bunch of fetishes, and right now her fetish was yoga and becoming one with the Earth.

I stared at her for awhile, "I was channeling my inner Athena," I said simply, then continued on with my plans. "So, as I was saying, then that'd leave us at about six, then an hour in the parking lot and one hour home would put us at exactly nine. Perfect. Then when we get home we could start packing, and then watch that one movie you really wanted to watch. What was it called again?"

Anna sighed, still trying to channel her inner goddess, "The Vow."

"Oh, that's right. The cheesy love story that every girl in our grade is swooning about. Great," I said sarcasticly.

"It's a true story about a girl who doesn't remember her husband, it's amazing! And, you have to admit, Channing Tatum is pretty freaking sexy," Anna defended.

"True," I replied, thinking about his 100 pack abs.

"I don't know bout you, but if I woke up with no memory and Channing Tatum was my husband, I wouldn't argue with it. Rachel McAdams is so stupid," my friend said very dumbly.

"It's a story, sweetie. It's not like Channing Tatum is Channing Tatum, and Rachel McAdams is Rachel McAdams. They have a script to follow," I told her.

"Well, still! She should just go with the flow!"

I rolled my eyes at her.

I looked at the clock, which read 11:15.

"Hey," I said, "we need to get going. I have to stop by the bank and cash in my paycheck."

"How much did you make this time?" she asked.

"Er, $50," I said not meeting her eyes.

"After one month, that's all you get? You really need to get a real job."

I was a part-time nanny at a really rich house down the road. The family had 4 amazing kids. They never saw their parents that much, since they were both lawyers, so they hired me to take care of them on weekdays. You would think with all the money they made, I would get more than $50 a month. That's barely even $2 a day!

"No," I said, "I could never leave those poor kids."

"You will be after this summer," Anna reminded me.

"Well, um, actually I won't," I told her.

Anna's jaw dropped. Her head whipped toward me.

"What did you say?"

"I won't," I said again. "They're parents bout me a house in New York, so the kids are going to move in with me."

Anna stared at me blankly.

I smiled sheepishly.

"Good luck with that," she finally said, then went to go get her purse.

"I'm driving!" I called to her.

"Whatevs!" she called back.

* * *

After two hours of driving and trying to find a spot in the crowded parking lot, we were in Victoria's Secret buying girl necessities, yogas, perfumes, and swimsuits.

"Try this one on!" Anna said, throwing a swimsuit over the dressing room drawer.

I had already tried on about 30 different swimsuits, and none of them had worked. Anna found one within the first three she tried on. I wasn't having such luck.

I put on the swimsuit, which was one of those ones that was a bikini that was connected over the stomach. It was pink and white striped.

"I think we found one!" I called over to her while a huge smile went up on my face.

"Yay!" she exclaimed. "Carribou time!"

We bought the swimsuits, then went and got our smoothies and snowdrifts.

We ate at the Asian restaurant and at exactly nine o'clock we got home, as I had predicted.

We watched the stupid movie, which actually wasn't as bad as I thought even if it was cheesey.

Anna fell asleep about half way through the movie. At the end, I cried.

I wanted a love like they did.

I wanted to have a happy life and get married to someone so special that they'd love me even after they lost their memory of me.

I wanted Matt.

That was impossible, though.

Now I could only wonder if I'd ever love again.

* * *

**Kind of a short chapter. Anyways, if you've read the real 20 Boy Summer, just know that this won't be exactly like it. I just am going to use the plot.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or Twenty Boy Summer (real book).**

**Review, review, review! (: Please!**


End file.
